my life with luna
by Sora Skyller
Summary: this is the story behind her coldness. im kira, her bestfriend who is head over heels with luna, i know i may sound crazy but please listen to me. everyone has reason for something that includes her, my lunatic bestfriend.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

**my life with luna**

**[sora skyller]**

* * *

Hi! My name is Kira Tanako, the best friend of Luna. I'm a plain boy who's head over heels with Luna. I know I may sound out of my mind because of all the girls put there, I fell in love with my bestfriend, my lunatic bestfriend. I know all of you may read my story today. Even though you look at her at the wrong side of her, she's actually good. I know she have done many wrong decisions in her life. I'm her bestfriend since we were still on diapers. I know everything about Luna including her secrets. As if she can hide everything from me. Please guys, listen to her story. I know she did something which all of you made her despite her. I gotta admit, that decision made her life miserable which she didn't mean to do that. I will tell you our story before she became cold.

She's the only friend that I got. Our parents were best of friends too! I was tied to her before we were born. Like I told you, we were there for each other for as long as I could remember.

She's cool, smart, caring, like the common girls out there, she has feeling too! She's one of the hottest girls in our school. I'm really proud of her! I'm proud that I'm her bestfriend. She's very considerate. She likes to help others. She don't mind herself but instead, she always puts herself into danger even it means to just help others. She's really dense back there. I remember clearly one of the incidents before. One of the our classmate who has problem with his family decided to jump off the building to end his suffering. Luna saw this and hurriedly run onto the rooftop to stop his plan. He said that he's fed already of the treatment of his father towards him and his mother. He was constantly bullied by his own father at his home. He don't want to experience again his traumatic treatment so he wanted to end his life. He told these to Luna while we, his classmates and teachers convince him to go down. Luna approached him and stood behind him to stop him from jumping. But talk about accident. After Luna stood behind him, he slipped and caused both of them to hang on the railings. With my adrenaline rush run through my body, I run fast enough to catch their hands and pulled them back for safety. We were lucky.

Months after that incident, someone was acting strangely. Luna was trying to help him but he rufused many times. He refused the offer until he got annoyed with Luna. He began insulting Luna with harsh words which all of us didn't like it. I was there to stop his insult. But he punched me in the face near my lips then to my stomach. I caughed blood. Many puches were thrown at me until I got on my knees. No one in my class helped me. Almost got knocked out and cannot stand up after all of his punches, Luna shrieked out. She was chocking the man with her bare hands, her angelic face turned into a smirking devilish face. Everyine in class was watching her every action. She then soon bit the neck of the man. Ordering things to him punch himself, bang his head on the wall the last order was to broke a vase and cut his veins. The man lookes like he was going to do those things. Upon my recovery, I hugged Luna from behind, whisper her that it was enough. Soon after that, she returned to her normal self. This was the beginning of her hellish nightmares.

Our classmates, who have witnessed this shocking scene become frightened of her. Day after day, she kept apologizing to them. But none heed her words. More days, everyone grew hatred towards her. Kept her from social places because she was the 'monster' at our town. The man who was the victim of her and everyone who have witnessed her wrath teamed up to bully her. She kept on apologizing but that didn't do anything. Even the teachers, parents kept on saying bad things to her. They even said that she must be sent somewhere else.

Whenever we hear this bad things, I always held Luna's hands and saying "Don't mind them," "Keep on walking" "No matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side."

My family was affected by this incident. Townfolks treated people who has close relation to her family was treated badly. At first, my mom and dad protect and defend them but it was different when the it gets on my dad's nerve. He said he cannot stand these mistreatment so he said it's best for us to leave them. Of course, I objected that for the fact Luna was my bestfriend, I needed to protect her. And the fact that she has helped me many times. The fact that I was madly, crazily in love with her. They don't know anything what they were saying. Dad's word pierce into my heart. I cannot stand away from her. She is my everything. She is my life.

Dad wanted to move into another town. Mom agreed with his plans. I never wanted to leave her side. I don't want to move into another town. Even if they force me to. I don't want to move because my heart will be left behind. My self will never be whole again if I won't see her. I will miss her touch, her voice, her face, her smile. I wanted to confess to her. I wanted her to be my girl. I couldn't think for myself if she was in miserable state. I don't want to give her up.

Dad locked me in the house. He knew me very well. I would do something stupid just to see her. As if he knew what will I do next.

That's it. I wanted to go away from this place with her. I wanted us to escape this hellish nightmare of hers. She was hurted badly. People here treated her as she was a forbidden sin, a monster.

I learned that Luna has an alice from the men in black suits. They gone to our house to get some information about her. They asked what was happened in the school regarding her activities. They said that she possessed the so-called alice which is powerflu element that can be controlled. After all of the explaining, my urge to get out of the house grew bigger.

In my mind, my plan was formed. The plan was to get out the house by jumping off from the balcony located at the third floor. Then to go Luna's house and drag her along with me to go away from this place.

And so, my plan was commenced. Without my parents notice, I jump off from the three story high house. I always manage to that when we were little. Only Luna knows my ability. I thought alice was not a gift but rather a curse. This alice caused sufferings for her and for me too. If she didn't possessed this curse, we rather having fun times now. I want things back to the way they are. Back to peaceful order. I rather hate this than to love this.

I reached at her house. I went to the room but all I see was dark room. Then, I heard some moans inside her room. She was tied up in her chair, bruised body and bleeding forehead. Looks like her family mistreats her too. I untied her hands, feet and legs, she cried into my arms. I felt useless seeing her in that condition. Million daggers stab my heart. She told me her tortures. She cried helplessly while I, watch her. It was way too painful.

I found that she hasn't eat for three days! She was pucnched by her own father, tied tightly by her mother. They said that she must attend the Gakuen Alice to stop those nightmares. She said that she don't want to leave my side knowing no one will protect her. I hugged her, and finally, had the courage to confess her my feellings. She said that she loves me too. I was happy! But we must escape before they find out that she was untied and I freed her. We both jumped from her room. Run towards the forest. We reached the center part of the forest, the lake. We both thought that it was safe there.

No. We were wrong.

Those guys in black suit appeared and grabbed Luna. She's mine so back-off! But they blocked me from Luna. I tried to protect her. But I always fail. I wanted to protect her. My promise to her to stay by her side was a failure. I can't stand this failure.

The man put out his gun to shoot at Luna. He was forcing Luna to join them. He uttered words saying this: You should join the organization. Not the academy.

BANG!

I blocked the bullet for her. Finally, I finally protected her. I begged at her, "Don't join this organization he's talking about. I have a feeling that they will use as a tool. Don't worry, I will be fine." I smiled at her. Now, looked what I've done, I made her cry. This is really heart aching. She was hugging me like there's no tomorrow. She was crying for me which I hate because I know that I'm the cause of her pain. I wanted her to stop and start smiling again.

Someone came over to us. It was the academy's police unit. His comrades went after the guys in black suit. We got help from people we didn't even know.

We were brought into academy.

I woke up from blinding lights that passed through the window and immediately looking for Luna. I've learned that she was enrolled to the Gakuen Alice while me was hel at the hospital. She was forced to do something against her will. She was left no choice in order to save me from dying. The bullet which hit me was made with alice poison. A mysterious alice and they found no cure for it. To save me, I was held here while Luna must do things she was ordered to do.. This is a bullshit! Dammit! I was so powerless, I was so useless.. Luna's suffering was caused by me.. This is really a nuisance for me. If only I could carry all of her burdens.

Right now, I'm in the state of no way out. She's in the nightmare while I was headed into the darkness. The doctor told me that there's no cure for this. I convince her to stop the torturing but she won't listen. In a matter of days, I know that my body will give up soon.

In this moment, I decided to write our story and the reason why she became so cold. Why did she do such horrible things which I know she doesn't want to do. This is my most unforgetable experience with her. I'm dying happily. I really love her very much even it causes my life.

I folded the paper in paperplane form and throw it away. I hope someone can read this and understand her situation.. Please forgive her for all the troubles and burdens which she unintentionally cause you.

* * *

Someone open the door..

"Kira, I told you to rest on the bed. You're standing again by the window!"

"Luna, I really love you." then I collapsed unto the floor.

"I love you too! Don't leave me, Nooooo!"

This is her last word I heard before falling into eternal realms...

* * *

**(a/n) how was it??? is it good??**

**Tell me what you think!!! my first one-shot!!!**

**the reason i made this story instead of using mikan and natsume was because of my cousin,...she's bugging me too much and finally giving up to her... i used luna to portray her image with her fantasy,, when she find out about this,, she will totally kill me!! (please,, ignore her) XD**

**anyways,, did you liked this???**

**please r&r and support my other fanfics too!! i know you'll enjoy it...**

**thank you very much!!!**

**[sora]**


End file.
